ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Bizaamo
Bizaamo (ビザーモ - Bizāmo) is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 31. Subtitle: Artificial Life Form (人工生命体 - Jinkō seimei-tai) Ultraman Tiga Powers/Abilities *Electricity Consumption: Bizaamo must constantly feed on electricity to power itself. Blob Form *Oxygen Production: Bizaamo in Blob form can produce and release Oxygen to potentially dangerous levels by intaking other chemicals and convertting them. *Electric Shock: When touching a victim, the Bizaamo Blobs can generate a paralyzing electrical shock. *Electronic Control: When needed, Bizaamo Blobs can enter electronics such as computers and disturb how they work. They can even take control of vehicles. *Multiplication: By consuming enough electricity, Bizaamo can split itself into more copies of itself. *Disguise: When withint computers Bizaamo can create visual clone of people such as Horii the GUTS member. The image always has a disturbing 'drowned' look to them Giant Form *Electricity Bolt: Bizaamo can fire a blue bolt of electricity from the horn on its head. *Electricity Shield: Bizaamo can create a small shield of electricity with its hands. *Electricity Orbs: Bizaamo can fire a blast of purple, concentrated orbs filled with electricity from the stomach. *Electrocution: Bizaamo can electrocute its opponent by contact with its hands. History Bizaamo were genetically created Alien Monsters that were sent to a desolate planet for the sake of making it habitable. Once the planet's alternate chemicals were run dry and the planet was filled with nothing but Oxygen, Bizaamo fled the dead planet in a crystal-like meteor and landed in the South Pole. After being discovered by TPC, Bizaamo began being experimented on, but its heavily expulsion of Oxygen poisoned the scientists from experimenting on them any further. Bizaamo then introduced itself to GUTS and informed them of its prime objective: to produce Oxygen by convertting foreign chemicals. While GUTS was openly accepting of this display of the idea, Bizaamo's intentions were not based on compasion but rather greed and hunger. Bizaamo then took Horii of GUTS as his hostage and began sucking the electricity dry out of GUTS's HQ without anything that GUTS could do to stop it. However once Horii was able to diverte a special password to his comrades, GUTS's power was deverted to a backup source, preventing Bizaamo from feeding any further. As a result, the Bizaamo blobs fled and took both Rena and GUTS Wing 2 and fled to find an energy plant in a nearby city. GUTS was quickly in persuit and Bizaamo quickly ejected itself into some powerlines while Ultraman Tiga arrived to save Rena. Feeding off the mass quanities of electricity from the power lines, Bizaamo mutated further into a giant monster and fought with Tiga itself, whom was trying to protect Rena from their fight. Once Rena was rescued however, Tiga quickly regained control of the fight and transformed into Power-Type, tearing off Bizaamo's horn and arms, before destroying the life form with the Delacium Light Stream. Trivia *Voice actor: Tomohisa Aso Gallery Bizaamo.png Bizaamo blobs.png Bizaamo goo.jpg Bizamo.jpg Bizamo attack.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju